Trunks Saga
The Trunks Saga is the sixth saga of the Dragon Ball Z series. It features Frieza's arrival on Earth, his death by the hands of Future Trunks, and Trunks' warning about the Androids. The small saga contains eight episodes, and is placed between the Garlic Jr. Saga and the Androids Saga. In Japan this saga aired in 1992. It aired in the U.S. in 2000. This is part of US season four, and the middle part of FUNimation Remastered Season Four Box Set. The final two episodes were Burger King Promotional Episodes in the U.S. The Trunks Saga is the shortest saga of the series. It's possible that the movie Cooler's Revenge takes place between episodes 124 and 125, even though the movie was released between episodes 99 and 100. Plot As many of the characters of Dragon Ball Z begin to regain a normal life, they are once again threatened. This time Frieza has returned, having survived his fight against Goku on Namek. Frieza has been cybernetically enhanced and is arriving to Earth with his equally diabolical father, King Cold. Gohan and the others attempt to rendezvous with Frieza and stop the tyrant, but by the time they reach him, he and his father have already been done away with by a mysterious young fighter, later revealed to be Future Trunks. Following Trunk's suggestion, they wait for the supposed inminent arrival of Goku. Trunks refuses to reveal anything about him. When Goku arrives, Trunks and Goku leave to talk alone, and Trunks tells him his story, including his time travel. He warns him of the upcoming threat of the Androids. He also tells Goku that he will die from a new virus that has no cure in the present, but which has been created in the future. Trunks gives him the antidote and warns him not to divulgue any details on his identity to the rest, before departing back to the future. Piccolo has heard the conversation with his enhanced ears, and tells the story to the others, without revealing anything that could endanger the birth of Trunks. The remainder of the Trunks arc shows the training that takes place by many of the Z Fighters in order to prepare for the arrival of the Androids. There's also an ordeal Goku and Piccolo face on Chi-Chi's request: a driving test in order to receive their driver's licenses. However, their inability to acquire a driver's license is the least of their worries when the day of the android invasion comes. Characters Major characters *Future Trunks *Frieza *King Cold *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Bulma Supporting characters *Tien *Chiaotzu *Puar *Oolong *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief Battles Featured * Future Trunks vs. King Cold's soldiers * Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Frieza * Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. King Cold Releases FUNimation's Trunks Saga (Available on VHS and DVD) *Trunks - Mysterious Youth (103-105) *Trunks - Prelude To Terror (106-108) *Trunks - Prelude To Terror (106-110) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Four Remastered Box Set (108-139) (only episodes 118-125 are part of the Trunks Saga) Madman Entertainment's DVD *Trunks - Z Warriors Prepare (109-110) (Also including the World of Dragon Ball Z) Burger King Promotional VHS *Trunks - Z Warriors Prepare (109-110) Episode list Note: this is reflective of the English version of the show. Uncut Version (8 episodes) * 118. Frieza's Counterattack * 119. The Mysterious Youth * 120. Another Super Saiyan? * 121. Welcome Back Goku * 122. Mystery Revealed * 123. Goku's Special Technique * 124. Z Warriors Prepare * 125. Goku's Ordeal Edited Version (8 episodes) *103. Frieza's Counterattack *104. The Mysterious Youth *105. Another Super Saiyan? *106. Welcome Back Goku *107. Mystery Revealed *108. Goku's Special Technique *109. Z Warriors Prepare *110. Goku's Ordeal External links *http://www.dragonballz.com *http://www.templeotrunks.com *http://www.db-unlimited.net *http://www.thecellgame.net *http://www.dragonball-paradijs.com Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas